


New Endings

by robotsonmars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsonmars/pseuds/robotsonmars
Summary: Frisk didn't expect to survive their fall into the underground, and after Toriel rejects them, they have nothing left.





	New Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably only story on here. It's not very good, but I figured since I had written it I might as well put it up. Enjoy!

Frisk sat outside of Snowdin, holding the toy knife they had found in the ruins. They had only taken it in case they needed to use it in self-defence but now it seemed like they would be using it for exactly the opposite of that purpose. They had tried, they really had, but after Toriel rejected them the way she had, they no longer had a choice.

When they had fallen down the hole that had transported them to the underground, it hadn’t been an accident. No, that day had been the day that they had finally decided to end their miserable excuse for a life, and to remove the burden of their existence from the lives of everyone they knew. 

It had been to their absolute horror when they woke up to discover that not only had their plan failed, but that they now had no idea where they were, and had no way of ending finishing themself off.

When Toriel had taken them in it had been the first time in years that they had felt cared for. It had seemed almost too good to be true that a monster as nice and caring as Toriel actually wanted them as their child, and of course it had been. They should have known better than to have hope. 

They had only asked how they could leave the ruins. After all, they were a child. They couldn't grow up trapped in such a small place, with no one around but her. But then, she had tried to destroy their only exit from the ruins, and when they followed she, the only person that had truly loved them with no ulterior motive in years, had attacked them.

They had refused to fight and she had eventually given in and let them leave, but she had delivered the last shock that Frisk’s soul could take when she said that they couldn’t return. She shattered the small amount of resolve to live that they had gathered in their short amount of time being cared for by her.

So, they stared at the toy knife, turning it in their small hands and wondering if it was sharp enough to do they damage they intended to do to themself. "I really am pathetic," they thought to themself. "I haven’t really even had a chance to live and yet here I am, already trying to end it all." But they had no other option, they just couldn’t go on living. They’d given it every chance they had. 

With that final though, they held the knife right above the spot where they knew the artery ran through their wrist and was about to press down when they had another thought.

"Maybe I should punish myself for wasting so much of everyone's time. After all, someone as despicable as me deserves to hurt right?"

With that, Frisk moved the trajectory of the knife away from the artery and pressed down about midway down their wrist, looking at it in fascination as a small cut appeared, small dots of blood welling up in the wound. It stung.

They smiled at the damage, moving the knife a little lower, and making another, deeper wound. It hurt a lot more than the first, the blood running down their arm much more quickly this time. They made another, and another, and another, until what seemed like their entire arm was coated in bright red and thick congealed blood. Their favorite sweater looked like they had just murdered someone. Not that the weren’t going to do that, they just wanted to enjoy the newfound combination of tranquility and excitement that came from cutting. 

They they didn’t care in the slightest that it was freezing outside, and they didn’t care that they were covered in snow. They didn’t care about anything at all in that moment, and if someone had screamed bloody murder probably wouldn’t even have noticed.

As Frisk slowly came down from their high, and the blood was drying on their arm, and the cold began to make everything hurt, they remembered what their intentions had been in the first place and realized that if they didn’t get on with their plan soon, they might become too weak to finish it quickly, or even worse someone might find them passed out in the snow. 

It was with this thought that Frisk prepared the knife for the final time, preparing to trace they veins up the middle of their arm so they would bleed out quickly. They poise the knife just below their wrist and quickly press down, dragging it harshly up to their elbow, biting their tongue in an effort not to scream out from the excruciating pain, and then finally dropping the knife. 

They lean back and lay in the snow, clutching their arm as they sigh in relief. Knowing that they can finally leave this world and remove the burden that they create by existing as their vision begins to fade, the world spinning. 

The last thing Frisk sees before they close their eyes is a panicked skeleton looking at them in horror, mouth opened as if he were screaming, though they couldn’t hear anything over the sound of blood rushing in their ears. Maybe they were already dead. After all people turned into skeletons when they die, right? They hoped they'd get on with their punishment.

A n d e v e r y t h i n g w e n t b l a c k.


End file.
